1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of the removal of a fishhook from a fish.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are believed illustrative of the prior art, to-wit: 1,629,583, 2,155,989, 2,176,330, 2,441,458, 2,541,331, 2,662,331, 2,724,207, 2,793,463, 3,034,252, 3,099,100, 3,397,479, 3,713,243, and 3,888,038. These patents illustrate a variety of devices for the removal of a fishhook from a fish. As far as the applicant has been able to determine, none of the patents have been successfully marketed. Certain of them have fairly complex hook arrangements which the applicant believes could create problems in effecting the release of a fishhook, and additionally, are not susceptible to simple manufacturing techniques, believed necessary to provide a marketable product. Still further, and because of their configurations, it does not appear that the patents sufficiently insure safe extraction.